¡No lo hagas!
by Itzaik
Summary: Harry regresa de un largo viaje, solo para encontrarse que no todo está como lo dejó. Una traición, una boda. ¿Que hará para impedirla?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes, todos propiedad de JK Rowling. La canción es de Aventura, y se llama 'La boda'. Nada mío, solo la imaginación para juntar ambas cosas._

**La boda**

Cerró los ojos, descansando al fin, esto de ser auror era muy agotador, requería grandes sacrificios, y hace poco le había cobrado el más grande de todos…

_-Amor, por favor entiende  
>-Yo entiendo, el que no entiende eres tú, lo diste todo contra Voldemort, ¿acaso no has hecho ya demasiado?<br>-Es mi trabajo, yo…  
>-Si lo sé, es tu trabajo-interrumpió ella caminando de un lado a otro muy alterada- ¿pero siendo tu el jefe no puedes mandar a otro?<br>-Precisamente al ser yo el jefe, debo ser yo quien vaya a combatirlo, me sorprende de ti, hace años no hubieras puesto pretextos  
>-Hace años yo hubiera ido contigo, pero ahora no me dejas, ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte<br>-Entiende es muy peligroso…_

Y lo había sido, claro, no comparado con la lucha contra Voldemort, este nuevo mago tenebroso no lo igualaba pero aun así no dejaba de ser una amenaza.  
>El mantenerse incomunicado era desesperante y mas para el al estar separado de su amada.<br>En una acción impulsiva le envió una carta para comunicarle que estaba bien y que la extrañaba con todo su corazón, estaba seguro que la había recibido.  
>Meses atrás ella se había hartado, y por medio de una lechuza, arriesgándose a descubrirlo, le dijo que ya no aguantaba más.<p>

Ahora él regresaba, al fin, después de vencer, decidido a hablar con ella, y reconciliarse después de estar tanto tiempo separados, confiaba en que la distancia era la causante de sus diferencias.

_-Damas y caballeros, hemos aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, la línea aérea International Airlines, el piloto y la tripulación a bordo le agradece su preferencia.  
><em>  
>La voz suave de la sobrecargo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y miró por la ventanilla, al fin en casa, al fin la recuperaría a ella, a Hermione.<p>

Llegó a un hotel, no tenía ganas de estar en su apartamento solitario, y se instaló en su habitación. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando unos golpeteos en la puerta lo despertaron.  
>-Señor Potter, aquí está lo que ordenó –el muchacho del servicio, que se veía encantado de atender a Harry, deslizó un carrito metálico al interior del cuarto-<br>-Muchas gracias- Harry le dirigió una sonrisa al momento que ponía una propina en su mano  
>-A usted señor- el chico hizo un movimiento de cabeza y salió<br>Harry tomó el café caliente y el periódico que se encontraba en el carrito y se sentó en la cama. Con una sonrisa en los labios, abrió El Profeta, algunas veces le encantaba que hubiera hoteles mágicos, y dio un trago de su café, recorrió con la mirada la primera plana buscando algo que le llamara la atención, cuando al final de la página, una frase le saltó a los ojos, y cuatro simples palabras fueron capaces de detener su corazón:

**Hermione Granger se casa**

Desesperado, dejó el café a un lado y abrió el periódico buscando la noticia completa, no lo creía, no, no, no, no podía ser, su Hermione no se podía casar, y que con él, como se olvidaba tan fácilmente.  
>Deseo poder leer más rápido, solo captaba las partes importantes, Hermione Granger prestigiosa miembro del departamento de Ley Mágica… se une en matrimonio… Ronald Weasley, popular entre los chicos por… el día de hoy… en… a las…<br>Harry regresó a ver su reloj, ¡imposible!, la ceremonia ya había comenzado, se maldijo a sí mismo, a su testarudez, incluso maldijo al chico que no había traído el periódico a tiempo.  
>Pero no se iba a quedar así, no iba a perder a la mujer de su vida cruzado de brazos, ella y Ron ya lo escucharían, Ron, un maldito traidor…<br>Aventó el papel a una esquina, y se desapareció como alma que llevaba el diablo… y eso era precisamente lo que era en esos momentos Harry Potter. 

La iglesia estaba llena, miles de amigos y familia se habían reunido para presenciar una boda muy esperada, aunque algunos no estaban muy contentos, esperaban un novio diferente plantado en el altar.  
><em><br>__Queridos hermanos  
>Continuando con esta boda<br>Si hay alguien presente  
>Que se oponga a esta boda<br>Que hable ahora o calle para siempre___

Un silencio sepulcral, sucedió ante las palabras del sacerdote, algunos incluso miraron en derredor, tal vez esperando un milagro y que alguien detuviera este error, tal vez no.

_¡Yo me opongo!_

Las puertas de la catedral se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a un Potter fuera de sus casillas.  
>Gritos de asombro, exclamaciones, y unos cuantos saludos se escucharon por toda la iglesia, al ver al joven, por tanto tiempo desaparecido.<br>Hermione se quedó petrificada en el altar, Ron, invisible.

_¿Quien te ama como yo cosita linda?  
>Ay Dios<br>Si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
>Es como el fin de una novela<br>Nuestra historia la más fiel  
>Dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla <em>

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué es esto? Una pesadilla, si, eso debe ser, ¿Qué significa?, ¡yo te amo!, ¡respóndeme! Eres mi todo y lo sabes bien, ¿Cómo te atreves a matarme así?-Harry habló con voz fuerte que resonó por todos los rincones, demostrando un gran coraje, enojo, y a pesar de todo, amor.

-Hijo mío, como te atreves a interrumpir esta unión, será mejor que salgas de la casa de Dios – habló el padre dirigiéndose con severidad a aquel intruso, después se volvió al público dispuesto seguir con la ceremonia – Y…

_Un momento padre no permita  
>Esto es absurdo es un error<br>Ponga pausa a esta boda  
>Ya le explico mi motivo y quién soy yo<br>Y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público  
>Voy a contar la historia de un gran amor<em>__

-Un segundo-interrumpió el joven- usted pregunta quien se opone al matrimonio de estas dos personas, y yo le respondo, me parece una locura, una mala broma, y lo siento mucho, no pienso salir, porque en este momento le voy a explicar a usted –alzó la voz sin que hubiera necesidad de ello- y espero todos me escuchen bien – dirigió al novio una mirada furiosa- voy a contarles la historia de esta mujer y yo.

_Hace un año que rompimos  
>Como locos nos quisimos<br>Los dos compartir un corazón  
>Mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme<em>__

-Desde que salimos de Hogwarts, Hermione y yo nos hicimos novios -miró a la castaña que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y su cara aún tapada con el velo -nos quisimos como si ya no existiera mas, como si cada día fuera el último de nuestras vidas, sin nadie más que nosotros dos, y muchos de los aquí presentes fueron testigo de ello- el tono de su voz hizo que los Weasley se removieran incómodos en sus asientos. Y después de ser tan feliz, la vida me cobra la factura y tengo que salir en pos, de ese quien intentaba quitarnos la paz que con tanto esfuerzo conseguimos hace años. Y hoy que regreso, me encuentro con esto, ella se casa, para olvidarme.

_Y ven acá, ¿Qué de este loco?_

-¿Y éste que piensa?- alguien entre los invitados se levantó y habló con una voz cargada de disgusto- ¿Qué se va a ir, y cuando regrese todo va a estar igual y va a encontrarlo todo como lo dejó?

_Shh, no opine por favor _

Sin siquiera molestarse en voltear, Harry levantó una mano callándolo.

_Hoy no renuncio a su abandono  
>Y vengo dispuesto a todo<br>El soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra  
>No salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella<em>

-No me importa que tenga que hacer, no me voy a dar por vencido, así tenga que batirme en duelo con quien sea, y perdonen la arrogancia, estoy seguro de ganar- la voz del joven era tranquila pero desafiante.

_¿Quien te ama como yo cosita linda?  
>Si te casas te llevaras mi vida<br>Es como el fin de una novela  
>Nuestra historia la más fiel<br>Dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla _

-Hermione, no hay nadie que te ame más que yo, y tampoco creo que exista alguien que pueda igualarme. Sin ti no vivo, tu casándote con alguien más que no sea yo, es peor que una maldición asesina, es más, estaría dispuesto a recibir los que fueran con tal de despertar de esta pesadilla- el joven desesperado, escupía las palabras rápidamente, sin tomar siquiera aire entre ellas, pero Hermione era totalmente capaz de entenderlas.

Ella se resistía a levantar la cara, tal vez no quería ver la cara de su prometido-a-segundos-de-ser-esposo, o de su mama y su papa, o de los Weasley. Tal vez no quería ver a Luna y encontrar escrito en su cara un "te lo dije", tal vez sabía que si veía esos ojos verdes no importaría que estuviera en su boda y que hubiera tardado y sufrido tanto planeándola, tal vez, solo tal vez… encontraba interesante el suelo de piedra. 

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí agradecería aunque sea un solo comentario, ya saben, para saber si alguien soporto la tortura y alcanzó a leerlo todo. Es una historia pequeña, inspirada por esa canción._


	2. Chapter 2

_De antemano aclaro que no es una historia larga ni de acción, es más bien algo tranquilo. Este capítulo es muy pasivo, pero lindo. Si tienen oportunidad de escuchar la canción, mucho que mejor._  
>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<p>

_**Mi amor por dios recapacita**_

_**Recordemos nuestras vidas**_

"Pero solo con libros y estudio, hay cosas más importantes que eso Harry, como la amistad, y el amor…"

"Harry no sabía si esa había sido la mejor parte o Hermione corriendo hacia él y gritando ¡Lo resolviste!, ¡Lo resolviste!"

"-¿Qué sucedió?

-Te caíste-explicó Fred- Debieron ser… ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte metros?

-Creímos que te habías matado-dijo Alicia temblando

Hermione dio un gritito. Tenía los ojos rojos"

"Krum en cambio, no parecía nada contento. Volvió a intentar entablar conversación con Hermione, pero ella estaba muy ocupada vitoreando a Harry para escuchar."

"-Y además no hubiera estado de mas mencionar lo fea que me encuentras- añadió Hermione en el último momento

- Pero si yo no te encuentro fea- repuso Harry desconcertado"

"Slughorn sonrió radiante y miró a Harry, sentado al lado de Hermione.

-¡Ajá! ¡Una de mis mejores amigas es hija de muggles y es la mejor alumna de mi curso! Deduzco que esta es la amiga de que me hablaste, ¿no, Harry?

-Si señor […]

-¿De verdad le dijiste que era la mejor del curso? ¡Oh Harry!"

"-¡Vamos Harry!- dijo Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia-. Lo que despierta interés no es el quidditch, ¡sino tú! Nunca habías provocado tanta atracción, pero, francamente no me extraña porque nunca habías estado tan guapetón.- Ron se atragantó con un trozo de arenque ahumado. Hermione le lanzó una fugaz mirada de desdén y continuó.- […] Vamos hombre, ¿todavía no entiendes porque la gente está fascinada contigo?

De repente Harry notó mucho calor en el Gran Comedor, pese a que el cielo todavía se veía frío y lluvioso."

_**Cuando niños aquel domingo**_

_**Nos dimos el primer besito**_

Se sentaron a la sombra del gran árbol, en que siempre se reunían tres amigos a dejar el tiempo pasar, y otras veces a estudiar. Dos jóvenes viviendo el momento.

Harry se recostó contra el tronco, y cerró los ojos con gesto cansado ante una inminente sesión de estudio.

-Entonces –comenzó ella pacientemente abriendo su libro-que te parece si empezamos con -se interrumpió y lo miro con reproche.

-Vamos, no me digas que no estás cansada, ha sido una semana pesada, ni siquiera ayer que fue sábado descansamos ni un poco, solo estudiar, estudiar y estudiar-replicó sin abrir los ojos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y no me hagas esos ojos-repuso Harry, sin siquiera verla

Hermione rió suavemente y contestó con gesto contrariado –Esta bien, pero solo un momento, no me quiero quedar dormida aquí.

El chico dio una palmada al espacio junto a él, y ella no pudo evitar negarse a recostarse a su lado.

-Es usted increíble señor Potter

-La increíble aquí es usted señorita Granger, no sé cómo puede aguantar a este par de flojos que tiene como amigos – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos se relajaron para descansar un momento.

-A decir verdad-comentaba Hermione tiempo después, como si se hubiese estado decidiendo por decirlo- siempre me he preguntado, como es que dos tipos como ustedes me aguanten a mí, una sabelotodo, y además mandona, siempre les –Harry hizo un gesto de disgusto pero ella lo ignoro- estoy diciendo que hacer, cuando, que si esto no, no lo hagas así, ciertamente soy peor que-

Harry la interrumpió, cortando sus balbuceos de manera eficaz. No es por nada, pero cuando tienes un par de labios contra los tuyos, que llegan de manera inesperada, olvidas por completo lo que estás diciendo.

_**Hicimos un pacto de palabras**_

_**Yo te amo y tú me amas**_

_**Y aunque venga el fin del mundo**_

_**Ni la muerte nos separa**_

La tomó de las manos y la miró intensamente

-Escúchame bien, no me importa que es lo que pase hoy- Los sonidos de explosiones, hacían retumbar las paredes, que cada vez se volvían más inestables. -Te amo, con todo lo que soy y lo que no soy, y las palabras no son suficientes para expresarlo, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer-susurró con voz ronca

-No lo hagas Harry, no –suplico Hermione con un hilo de voz

- ¿El qué?- replico con una mirada confundida

-No te despidas- Un silencio siguió a esas palabras, mientras dos miradas intensas se encontraban por encima del polvo y los escombros.

-Sabes, no es el momento para decirlo, pero eso me suena vagamente familiar-repuso con voz apenada, solo a él se le ocurría mencionar algo así mientras el fin del mundo se cernía sobre ellos, al menos el fin del mundo mágico.

-Es de una película muggle, Titanic –contestó inmediatamente Hermione, ambos se miraron un segundo antes de soltarse a reír.

Sus risas se fueron apagando gradualmente, y cesaron por completo ante una explosión realmente fuerte que hizo que un trozo de techo se desprendiera y cayera a unos metros de ellos.

La impaciencia en Harry se hizo presente y tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, ella no pudo evitar notar que temblaban.

-Hagamos una promesa-sus ojos reflejaban el miedo, que él se empeñaba tanto en esconder, pero que frente a ella no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Lo que sea, por ti, cualquier cosa- replicó con fiereza

- No dejemos que nada nos separe, aunque si yo muero hoy o en un futuro-dijo casi sin voz- no te culparía si sigues adelante, siempre y cuando no me olvides-bajo la cabeza y soltó las manos, y toco el turno de Hermione, el hacerle levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, ver sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor.

-Sé que después de esto, habrá más días juntos, esto no quedara aquí, seremos felices juntos.

-Por favor, tu promesa me hará sentir seguro – tomó la mano de Hermione que descansaba en su rostro y deposito un beso suplicante en ella.

-Lo que sea para hacerte feliz-suspiró- Lo prometo Harry, por nuestro amor, cumpliré mi promesa.

Y sellaron el pacto con un beso.

_**Y esas madrugadas que escale por tu ventana**_

_**Tu perrito me ladraba y tu padre levantaba**_

_**No contaban con mi astucia**_

_**Nunca nunca me agarraban**_

_**Tu madre rebuscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama**_

Un maullido rompió la quietud de la noche en un pequeño barrio de Inglaterra.

-Crookshanks! ¡Cállate! – lo reprendió Harry en voz baja

-Le pisaste la cola como quieres que no grite- replicó Hermione ofendida acariciando a su mascota

-Es un poco difícil aparecerse en un lugar a oscuras –la miro con reproche y le dirigió una mirada peor al gato patizambo que se paseaba entre sus piernas – dejemos el gato de lado, ya que estamos aquí, tenemos asuntos que atender-sonrió sugestivamente y la abrazo por la cintura acercándola lentamente

-Hermione? -la voz de una mujer se escucho en el pasillo

Ambos jóvenes se separaron como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Rayos! Mama despertó-Hermione afirmó, sin que hubiera necesidad de ello, con voz estrangulada.

-Hermione, ¿estás despierta?- la voz se escucho cada vez más cerca.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desesperados, increíble que pudieran enfrentarse a magos poderosos pero no a una señora sin magia.

-¡Rápido, busca donde esconderte y no hagas ni un ruido! – susurró apresurada mientras regresaba a la cama y ponía la mejor cara de 'acabarse de despertar' que pudiera.

Harry empezó a dar vueltas perdido, buscando con la mirada un buen sitio para ocultarse.

La luz ilumino la pequeña habitación y a dos mujeres confundidas.

-¿Estabas despierta? Tu papa y yo oímos ruidos-

Hermione hizo una perfecta actuación de una joven confundida y somnolienta. -¿De qué hablas?, tal vez oíste a Crookshanks, sin querer lo aplaste – y sonrió como disculpa – perdón por despertarlos.

-No, oí algo más, pero tal vez fue en sueños- negó con la cabeza para ella misma y estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó algo que se movió dentro del cuarto- ¿Qué fue eso? – miró para todos lados buscando el origen del sonido.

Hermione trató de ocultar su desesperación y actuar lo más normal posible –Mami creo que estas muy cansada, deberías regresar a la cama- se levanto y empujo gentilmente a su mama a la puerta.

Pero ese carácter testarudo no lo había heredado de su padre.

-No, te digo que oí algo- se deshizo del agarre y rebusco por el cuarto, debajo de la cama, dentro el ropero… y no encontró nada.

-¿Satisfecha?-pregunto Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

-Perdón hija, supongo que tienes razón, buenas noches- y con gesto confundido cerró la puerta.

Hermione espero a que se dejaran de oír sus pasos- ¿Dónde estás?

Un joven sonriente se materializo en la silla de su escritorio -¿Te había dicho que adoro la magia?

-¿Y yo te había dicho que adoro a tu padre por dejarte esa bendita capa?- e imitando su sonrisa traviesa se sentó en el regazo del dueño de su corazón.

_**Como olvidar ese colegio donde explore tu cuerpo**_

_**En el baño piso cuatro todos los días dos y cuarto**_

Garabateo la respuesta sin poder quitarse el nerviosismo, al amarrar el pedazo de pergamino a la pata de la lechuza blanca. A pesar que no era la primera vez que se encontrarían ahí, seguía sintiendo los nervios y la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Unos cuantos minutos robados eran suficientes para esa pareja enamorada.

_**Tus días amargos remedie con una llamada**_

-¿Que tal ese primer día, nueva miembro del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas?

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa, no esperaba esto

-Pude robarme unos minutos, lo que sea con tal de oír tu voz, pero cuéntame anda.

-No puedo creer que te acordaras. Todo fue de maravilla. Es decir, obviamente fue complicado, porque debo adaptarme al entorno, mis compañeros...

El tono de la chica demostraba una alegría... -¿Que salió mal? - que no pudo engañar a Harry.

Esas tres simples palabras fueron suficientes para abrir la llave y que la desesperación y estrés fluyera por la línea telefónica y llegara a un joven andrajoso que se ocultaba en un apartamento destartalado en algún rincón desconocido del mundo.

Largos minutos después, Hermione soltó un suspiro y termino su detallada descripción de su primer día en el trabajo.

-... Y así fue.

-¿Ya mejor cierto?, creo que lo único que necesitabas era dejar de fingir esa sonrisa y aceptar la realidad.

-Lo sé amor, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, aunque lo único que hagas sea escucharme.

Y siguieron hablando hasta que fue imposible seguir.

_**Mi amor no te abandone mi viaje fue muy necesario**_

_**Y la carta que te envié no la recibiste mira el daño**_

Corrió desesperado y se oculto en esa caja hasta que oscureció, estando completamente seguro que estaba a salvo, o por lo menos la máxima seguridad que podía conseguir en esas circunstancias.

Saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino un poco sucio y maltratado, que llevaba con el de un tiempo acá, desde que se le había hecho imposible comunicarse por ningún medio con Hermione, no quería que pensara que se había olvidado de ella. La cuenta de los días ya la había perdido, el tiempo perdía sentido en esas circunstancias, pero si sabía que no había un solo día que no pensara en aquella joven de cabello castaño.

Ese día debía de mandar la carta pues se había hecho con algo parecido a una lechuza, que serviría para el mismo propósito. Dada su situación era ahora el momento de mandarla, o pasarían muchas noches para volver a tener la oportunidad.

En la carta explicaba (con un lenguaje en código que solo Hermione entendería y con nula información acerca de su paradero) como vivía día a día y disculpándose de antemano, pues estaba llegando al momento crucial y por un tiempo indeterminado tendría que desaparecer por completo, pero asegurándole con sinceridad que esperaba ansioso por el día de su regreso, aun cuando no supiera si sucedería. Este viaje le había hecho darse cuenta de que no valía la pena un poco de adrenalina y aventura a cambio de estar sufriendo separado de la mujer que amaba.

En la madriguera se habían reunido para cenar, algo que hacían muy a menudo, aunque todos sintieran su ausencia eran conscientes de que Hermione se encontraba mucho peor al no tener noticias de Harry en meses. La incertidumbre nunca ha sido bienvenida.

De un tiempo acá pasaba mas tiempo en la Madriguera, y mas tiempo con Ron y Ginny, quienes habían sido un apoyo fundamental para no caer en la oscuridad.

Era de madrugada cuando una joven bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, una pesadilla recurrente había interrumpido sus sueños. Se sentó a la mesa para encontrar un poco de tranquilidad antes de regresar a la cama. Un ruido en el vidrio de la puerta que daba al patio la sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Tratando de calmar sus latidos se acercó lentamente, intentando descifrar a la criatura, al parecer era un ave, pero nunca había visto un ejemplar parecido. Su corazón saltó un latido cuando entendió.

El pergamino arrugado tenía el nombre de Hermione. Dárselo significaba perder todo lo que habían construido hasta ahora, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

_**¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?**_

_**Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa**_

_**Y así te atreves a compararte conmigo**_

Increíble, eso era. Pero no en el sentido que la gente le da, de algo maravilloso, sino increíble en el sentido más literal. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. En un minuto estaba en un avión y al siguiente en una boda donde nadie lo esperaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas incapaz de asimilar. ¿Qué hacer? Las opciones pasaron frente a él como hechizos sin dueño: gritar, patear, llorar, abrazarla, hechizarlos, huir, correr, besarla, fugarse, raptarla, explicar, escuchar, entender…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ups, creo que quedo un poco largo. Gracias por leer, si llegaste hasta aquí deja un review que diga nargles :D vamos, es gratis y no duele, ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?_

_Gracias lucecita11 ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?**_

_**Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa **_

_**Y así te atreves a compararte conmigo**_

Increíble, eso era. Pero no en el sentido que la gente le da, de algo maravilloso, sino increíble en el sentido más literal. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. En un minuto estaba en un avión y al siguiente en una boda donde nadie lo esperaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas incapaz de asimilar. ¿Qué hacer? Las opciones pasaron frente a él como hechizos sin dueño: gritar, patear, llorar, abrazarla, hechizarlos, huir, correr, besarla, fugarse, raptarla, explicar, escuchar, entender…

_**¿Quién te ha dado el titulo de una mujer ajena?**_

_**Al cesar lo del césar dime quien maldita sea**_

Y a él… el de entre todos, no podía creerlo de tal traición. Trató de hacer memoria, y recordar algún indicio que le hubiese advertido que algo así podía pasar. No lo encontró, su mente le jugaba en contra, o tal vez tales situaciones nunca existieron, era imposible saberlo con certeza en ese momento.

Lo observó con intensidad queriendo saber que pasaba por su mente, tras esos ojos azules para entender que pasaba. Pero lo que encontró en ellos fue algo que fue casi tan claro como una ventaba a su mente. Vio ahí sorpresa, miedo y… culpa.

_**Yo conozco los defectos sus más íntimos secretos**_

_**Te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar**_

No lograría nada así.

-Ron- le habló con voz estrangulada. El aludido retrocedió como si le hubiese gritado.-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Puedes explicarme que es esto? – su voz era tranquila, pero para el pelirrojo parecía que lo estuviera maldiciendo.

-No entiendo nada – su voz se hizo mas intensa y apremiante - y se que… habrá alguna explicación, descabellada, pero explicación al fin y al cabo – lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pero el novio era incapaz de hablar, abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y con los ojos mirando en cualquier dirección menos al hombre que tenia enfrente y que alguna vez había llamado amigo.

_**Que pasa no dices nada**_

_**Tu nunca la harás feliz tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mi**_

Eso lo hizo. Tocó el punto preciso para que el autocontrol del experimentado auror se rompiera.

- ¡Habla maldita sea, habla ahora y explícame porque está pasando esto! – Harry le gritó a la cara, y todo mundo se encogió en sus asientos, los cristales vibraron por encima de ellos. – Bien sabes que ella me ama a mí, solo a mí. Nunca será feliz contigo, siempre me recordará, en cada momento que estén juntos, seré el fantasma que viva entre ustedes. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Tanto la amas que estas dispuesto a casarte con una mujer que ama a otro?

_**¿Porque lloras?**_

_**¿Porque sabes que digo la verdad?**_

Volteó su cara a la mujer que le robaba el sueño, y que le robaría la tranquilidad de ahora en adelante. Vio a través del velo que cubría su rostro, las facciones que tan bien conocía, con las que había fantaseado por volver a observar por tanto tiempo. Esto no era la bienvenida que esperaba.

Varias lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y no eran de la felicidad propia de una novia sino de un alma atormentada que había tomado decisiones equivocadas.

-Sabes que es cierto, sabes que tengo la razón como pocas veces- le habló en un susurro

_**La única verdad que tú conoces, **_

_**La verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan**_

Le dio la espalda y observó al incomodo publico que presenciaba un espectáculo que pocas veces sucedía.

Muchas mujeres lloraban, pocos hombres lo observaban con admiración. Molly era incapaz de verlo a los ojos, Arthur mantenía la frente en alto con una actitud que demostraba su apoyo a Harry, al igual que los gemelos. Luna sonreía, por más extraño que pareciera y Ginny… Ginny se retorcía las manos y por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y Harry supo al momento que ella era una de las culpables de llevar a cabo la traición de la que era víctima.

_**Levanta la cabeza mírame, mírame cuando te hablo**_

_**Yo que te vi reír te vi llorar**_

_**Yo que viví junto a tu lado las mejores horas**_

Sintió un dolor inmenso al darse cuenta de que habían dado por permanente su ausencia, que no esperaron por el como pidió en su carta. Entendió entonces que ese pergamino, que tanto esfuerzo había costado enviar, nunca había llegado a manos de Hermione. Que los que creía su familia, le habían dado la espalda.

Solo le quedaba esa mujer que tenía enfrente, y era solo una oportunidad la que tenía. Nada de cenas, nada de flores, nada de regalos, solo palabras sinceras.

-Hermione, no puedes hacer esto. Es una locura. Si creías que estaba muerto, ¡no lo estoy! ¡Mírame! Levanta la cara, estoy frente a ti –pero ella seguía con la vista clavada al suelo.

- Te conozco tan bien que estoy seguro que no fue tu decisión todo este teatro, te orillaron, te hicieron creer que era lo mejor para ti, pero no es así, yo soy lo mejor para ti. –con los dientes apretados se acercó a ella–por favor, mírame cuando te hablo.

La tenia justo enfrente, tan real que dolía. Con manos temblorosas le tomó el rostro y la hizo verlo de frente. El dolor de sus ojos marrones atravesaba su alma y se anidaba en su pecho.

– Yo soy el que he estado contigo, yo soy el que te ama. Yo te vi reír, te vi llorar – susurró con una lagrima solitaria corriendo por su mejilla. Sus dedos torpes sujetaron el borde del velo y lo corrieron con suavidad.

–Mi amor, no lo hagas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿A tu protagonista le pagas con este final?**_

-No lo hagas, no lo hagas, por favor, estas a tiempo, no lo hagas – la desesperación era tangible en su voz, la angustia era tal que oprimía el pecho solo de escucharla, si es que alguien hubiese estado poniendo atención…

-No, detente, ¡NO! – Harry se despertó agitado, con un sudor frio corriendo por su cuerpo, y las manos extendidas frente a él queriendo alcanzar al lejano velo que se había esfumado al abrir los ojos.

Miró alrededor con la respiración entrecortada, e intentó tranquilizarse con el ambiente familiar, de nuevo esa pesadilla, una inquietante que siempre terminaba en el mismo momento, cuando quitaba el velo de su rostro, cuando descubría a la mujer al frente suyo.

Soltó todo el aire y se dejó caer en la mullida cama. Una mano delicada lo tocó suavemente.

– ¿Todo bien?- la pregunta ya se había vuelto rutina después de sus innumerables pesadillas.

-Si, tranquila, vuelve a dormir- depositó un beso en la frente y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su pequeña oreja.

La joven regresó a su sueño, indiferente a la inquietud que inundaba a su esposo.

Harry observó a la mujer que dormía a su lado, su piel blanca y cabello rojo. Su esposa ahora, hermana de su mejor amigo, cuñada de su mejor amiga.

Ese sueño, ahora pesadilla que lo atormentaba incansablemente, representaba todo lo que había sido incapaz de hacer, aún cuando hubiese querido.

_Notas:_

_Gracias por seguir atentos. Lamento si no fue lo que esperaban y no cumplió sus expectativas, pero digamos que era una historia ya formada en mi cabeza. Me apegué a la canción y espero que aunque fue corto, haya sido de su agrado._

_Un abrazo enorme a las personas que se tomaron un par de minutos para dedicarme unas cuantas palabaras: tomoyo-suwa, Rosalie Lilian Hale, Mitsuki.28 y eliza potter Granger. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima!_


End file.
